


A Secret, Locked.

by renotheknight



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renotheknight/pseuds/renotheknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four trainers journey through Lysandre Lab to make a great rescue for their friend inside. Little do they know, the secret is hiding behind a locked door and within Calem, possibly destroying the entire purpose and achievements throughout this jounry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret, Locked.

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Calem is corned by Lysandre and can't fight him, resulting in need of a rescue by his friends. Both Shauna and Serena are in love with Calem from all the battles and events throughout the game. 
> 
> Based off the OTP Prompt:  
> Person A is cornered by a dreaded enemy who will only stop if they confess a truth they have never told anyone before. In panic and desperation, they blurr out Person B is the love of their life.
> 
> Bonus: Person B is being held hostage by the enemy and hears A's confession. 
> 
> OT3 Angst Bonus: Person C, who is in love with A, bursts into rescue them right as A confesses.

The boy was stuck in Lysandre Labs, a turn he didn't expect to face. His fear was intense but well hidden, something he learned from battling the many trainers of the Kalos region. He needed to keep himself together, the heat rising from the building, his nerves, and the tall man in front of him. 

Orange and black blurred the boy's vision, it was only Lysandre. He was the only possibility, Team Flare was gone, defeated. Both of their eyes flickered with emotion, one fear and determination, the other was pure anger.  
***  
Rooms away from the young boy's trap, a young man remained. It was no other than the young Professor Augustine Sycamore, his calm personality fading fast. He couldn't help but look at him and scream out his name as if it were to do something, anything.

“Calem!” 

The scream was not heard, not noticed. 

“Calem!” 

Once again failed to do the job he hoped it would. Many attempts later, his throat was hoarse and dry. He couldn't keep screaming and had no other option than to listen and look at the treachery on the large screen before him.  
***  
Outside the walls were four more teenagers, preparing to save the friend they were sent on a journey with and the man that made it all possible. They all knew what they had to do, all they wanted was to have their friend by their side once more and travel across the land. The kids eyes filled with different emotions but shared the common glare of determination.  
***  
Back inside his corner, Calem looked feverishly for anyway to escape. He couldn't seem to maneuver his way out of the situation. 

“Trainer,” the voice called to him. He didn't want to answer, he had no obligation to. Calem ignored the man that represented fire itself, the embodiment of everything it was. Calm until you give it power, then it could cause destruction. He just hunted within his eyes to find the right glare to strike him. 

“I advise you do as I say, or you put Augustine at risk,” Lysandre’s voice grunted slowly. 

“You have no right to call him Augustine, that's a name that is given by respect. You lied to him, cheated him. You're the definition of imperfection,” Calem spat back harder, keeping his solid aura. The boy had no idea the pokémon professor was within the vicinity, inside a locked room, alone. He feared the repercussions of not being able to stop him and Lysandre going to Lumiose to hurt him. 

“You listen to me boy, someone you care about is in this building, ready to go with me and the Ultimate Weapon. They will be part of the sacrifice to create a truly perfect world,” the man told without a fault in his voice. It was as if he had practiced this line over until it lost its appeal. The boy’s fear grew, it could be his mother or one his friends, he had no idea what to do. 

“Now tell me, an imperfection you have, a flaw you've never shared with the world. Something that is not perfect to what the world sees.” That's when Calem’s heart thumped.

Professor Sycamore instantly came to his mind, his feelings not natural. How could a kid love a grown man? What was normal about that? He knew what he had to say, if it meant saving the person inside that room.  
***  
The four young adults made their way into the building. They knew Calem was inside, along with the professor. They couldn't waste any time, the two girls broke off from the boys and hunted down the room in which the man was hiding. 

Both Shauna and Serena ran frantically opening up the doors, all unlocked. They skipped from door to door and looked everywhere, until the blonde had landed upon a locked door. She banged on it, a raspy voice barely reaching the door. 

“He's in here!” she called to the peppy girl, who was instead filled with fear. Both the girls shoved against the door as they attempted to break the lock or the hinge. After several attempts, the lock snapped in half and gave way. Serena and Shauna had caught their balance and looked at the disoriented professor in front of them. Serena ran to the aid of the tied man and tried to snap the wire around him as Shauna looked at her three friends with the evil man. 

“Tierno and Trevor are with Calem, Serena,” she yelled out, a small amount of excitement filling her. They couldn't help but look at their friend and wonder what were to happen when they seem him. They both wanted his love more than anything, their bond grew more than with their pokémon and wanted nothing more than to be with the hero they went on an adventure with. 

They all looked at the two boys behind the cornered hero that desperately attempted to talk the villain out of his plans. Unfortunately, Calem had already decided for the safety of that person inside that he must do it, to save them. 

“I'm in love with Professor Augustine Sycamore, more than anyone in this world,” Calem let out. All three faces on the screen flashed surprise, as if it wasn't obvious. The professor’s heart fluttered as a shade of pink landed on the tips of his ears. 

Both the young ladies hearts sank, their dreams shattered. In that moment, Serena wanted to stop untying Professor Sycamore and leave him, Shauna wanted to scream in Calem’s face. They felt betrayed by him, even if it wasn't his fault. They grew jealous of the beautiful man in that room with them, anything to be with him. 

Serena knew she had to at least untie Professor Sycamore from the chair, but that was the only thing they did. The man went to run after the trapped boy, but he was grabbed by the back of his shirt. He stopped and turned his face fast. Over her eyes was her bright pink hat, covering the eyes that were swelling tears. 

“You can't leave,” she said, her voice low in anger and pain. The professor tried to fidget with her to let him go, he needed to see the boy and let him know he too had feelings for him. But the girl wouldn't let him go. She wanted him more than anything in this world. To her, he would create her perfect world. The neighbor she had battled so many times, didn't feel the same way. 

Shauna sunk down against the wall and couldn't help but look at the man in disgust. He didn't deserve Calem; he didn't attempt to be apart of his time. Why did Calem want that stupid perverted man? She deserved him, not anyone else. We were the ones, we saw the fireworks. We caught the Furfrou, we saw Snorlax, we went to the haunted house together. Professor Sycamore did nothing with Calem, why does he love him and not me?

Nobody was paying attention to the screen now, a feeling of hatred and jealousy crashing in. The professor had no idea what was going on, but he knew if he left, things would get worse for Calem and the other trainers.

He glued his eyes back to the screen, looking at the scene escalating before him. But before anyone could make a move, Lysandre had left. The boys didn't care at that moment, they wanted to check on their friends and then continue on together. 

The three of them ran through the halls until they found an open door. They crashed inside and ran to their friends. Tierno and Trevor with Shauna, Calem with Serena. 

“Serena, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Calem asked her, worried that they had run into Lysandre while rescuing him. He put his hand on her arm to help pull her up, but before he could, she pulled away. He looked astonished, she'd never acted like this before. 

“I think you have someone to talk to first,” she told him, a small bark in her voice. She was upset, she didn't want him to touch her with his warm hands, it would only make her feel worse. Calem turned to see a grinning professor behind him. His hands were in his pockets as he looked at Calem contently. 

Calem realized that the professor was the one trapped, the person that had heard his secret. He turned bright red and wanted to avoid any contact with the man, but he had to face him.

“So, mon cheri,” he said to the boy in a calm tone. It was unlike him, always so enthusiastic about everything. It held uncertainty in the atmosphere. 

“Mon cheri?” Calem questioned. 

“My darling,” he answered back. 

Calem went bright red. Professor Augustine Sycamore, the man he had just professed his love to, called him “his darling”. 

Hearing this made the girls hearts break even more. The way that he had swooped in and taken Calem’s love, it was outrageous. He was too old for him, he didn't even connect to Calem. All he did was check his pokédex, that's it. 

Calem rushed up to Professor Sycamore with anticipation, his heart pounding. He couldn't help but be lost within his eyes, the way they invited him in. 

It was at this moment the two realized that they had finally said the words that were left unspoken every time they met. The tall man bent down and gently pressed his lips against the boy's. It was soft and sweet, Calem’s slightly dry lips against Professor Sycamore’s smooth ones. The professor pulled away and took Calem’s hat off his head, putting it on his own. He smiled and gave him a wink, leaving the brown haired boy an even brighter red. 

“Professor…” he mumbled out.

“Please, call me Augustine, mon amour” the professor said. They heard a soft grunt behind them and looked at the blonde girl behind them.

Her eyes were filled with tears and her face formed anger itself. Her fists were clenched and white. Calem looked over to his friends by the peppy girl that was no longer like her usual self. As he looked at them, Serena stormed out, her sneakers bounding against the metal ground. 

“We weren't the only ones to hear your confession,” Trevor said, “The girls both really like you.” Calem looked at the sulking Shauna behind the two boys, she couldn't keep eye contact with him.

“Maybe this love will be a little harder to tell people,” Augustine told the boy. He nodded slightly looking out emptily at the open door that his neighbor just stormed out of.


End file.
